ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hazuki Fujiwara/Gallery
This page is for images related only to ''Hazuki Fujiwara'', for any information related to her please click her name. Early Childhood 09.02.JPG 43.05.JPG Season 1 EP 1-5= I'm Doremi! Becoming a Witch Apprentice! OD-EP1-20.png OD-EP1-21.png OD-EP1-48.png I Become Hazuki-chan OD-EP2-01.png OD-EP2-10.png OD-EP2-16.png|Hazuki as Doremi. OD-EP2-17.png OD-EP2-24.png OD-EP2-26.png OD-EP2-32.png OD-EP2-33.png OD-EP2-34.png OD-EP2-40.png OD-EP2-42.png OD-EP2-45.png OD-EP2-47.png The Transfer Student from Naniwa! Aiko Debuts OD-EP3-15.png OD-EP3-17.png OD-EP3-35.png It's Not Scary if We're All Witches OD-EP4-23.png OD-EP4-31.png OD-EP4-34.png Grand Opening! Maho-dou OD-EP5-08.png |-| EP 6-10= A Lie Is the Beginning of Friendship OD-EP6-05.png OD-EP6-45.png Aim for Level 9! The Witch Exam OD-EP7-05.png OD-EP7-45.png Go to the Witch World! OD-EP8-16.png OD-EP8-17.png OD-EP8-33.png Where Did You Go!? Dodo the Fairy OD-EP9-12.png OD-EP9-32.png Pinch! The Teacher Found Out! OD-EP10-29.png OD-EP10-35.png |-| EP 11-15= Early Bird Marina and a Bouquet From the Heart OD-EP11-02.png OD-EP11-07.png OD-EP11-15.png OD-EP11-16.png OD-EP11-23.png OD-EP11-25.png OD-EP11-32.png OD-EP11-34.png OD-EP11-37.png OD-EP11-39.png OD-EP11-40.png OD-EP11-47.png |-| EP 16-20= |-| EP 21-25= |-| EP 26-30= |-| EP 31-35= |-| EP 36-40= |-| EP 41-45= |-| EP 46-51= Scared 2.png Scared.png S1e18decisions.png 51.12.JPG Mr. Sun.png S1e18decisions.png 31.03.JPG 50.012.JPG 24.07.JPG 01.23.07.JPG 51.08.JPG Kimono Edit.png Magician Michiaki.png 43.05.JPG 50.03.JPG 48.05.JPG 28.03.JPG 01.02.05.JPG 18.06.JPG S1E2seriously.png S1E2bedroom2.png 00.20.JPG S1e10violin.png S1e10gate.png S1e10colorful.png Chinese Kart rider.png HazukiSpooked.jpg Hazuki Fujiwara Dizzy.png|Hazuki Dizzy Sharp Sharps uniform.png Hazuki sharp.png 48.08.JPG 23.07.JPG HazukiWreathPollon.jpg 02.49.04.JPG Hazuki in sharp.png 30.03.JPG Motto 01.08.JPG 26.03.JPG Hazuki pout.png 06.02.JPG 02.05.JPG 09.06.JPG Hazuki.png Reanne crying 2.jpg 15.03.JPG Naisho EP 1= ODN-EP1-022.png ODN-EP1-026.png ODN-EP1-029.png ODN-EP1-045.png |-| EP 2= ODN-EP2-005.png |-| EP 3= ODN-EP3-015.png ODN-EP3-031.png ODN-EP3-034.png ODN-EP3-067.png ODN-EP3-071.png ODN-EP3-080.png ODN-EP3-082.png ODN-EP3-084.png ODN-EP3-095.png |-| EP 4= ODN-EP4-024.png ODN-EP4-025.png ODN-EP4-051.png ODN-EP4-055.png |-| EP 6= ODN-EP6-002.png ODN-EP6-003.png ODN-EP6-005.png ODN-EP6-006.png ODN-EP6-008.png ODN-EP6-012.png ODN-EP6-016.png ODN-EP6-018.png ODN-EP6-019.png ODN-EP6-020.png ODN-EP6-021.png ODN-EP6-025.png ODN-EP6-044.png ODN-EP6-059.png ODN-EP6-064.png ODN-EP6-067.png ODN-EP6-071.png ODN-EP6-072.png ODN-EP6-073.png ODN-EP6-075.png ODN-EP6-077.png ODN-EP6-078.png ODN-EP6-079.png ODN-EP6-081.png ODN-EP6-082.png ODN-EP6-085.png ODN-EP6-087.png ODN-EP6-088.png ODN-EP6-092.png |-| EP 7= ODN-EP7-019.png ODN-EP7-028.png ODN-EP7-069.png |-| EP 8= ODN-EP8-021.png ODN-EP8-035.png ODN-EP8-068.png ODN-EP8-069.png |-| EP 9= ODN-EP9-014.png ODN-EP9-023.png ODN-EP9-045.png ODN-EP9-056.png ODN-EP9-069.png ODN-EP9-087.png |-| EP 10= ODN-EP10-017.png ODN-EP10-018.png ODN-EP10-036.png |-| EP 11= ODN-EP11-003.png ODN-EP11-017.png ODN-EP11-025.png ODN-EP11-026.png ODN-EP11-036.png ODN-EP11-038.png ODN-EP11-039.png ODN-EP11-046.png ODN-EP11-047.png ODN-EP11-049.png ODN-EP11-052.png ODN-EP11-055.png ODN-EP11-076.png ODN-EP11-078.png ODN-EP11-086.png ODN-EP11-091.png ODN-EP11-093.png ODN-EP11-096.png ODN-EP11-097.png ODN-EP11-098.png ODN-EP11-099.png |-| EP 13= ODN-EP13-036.png Dokkan 04.01.08.JPG 935170_604953042924558_1659706272_n.jpg Hazuki dokkan.png 04.25.04.JPG PDVD_148 hghghnghnghgh.JPG 04.24.11.JPG 166743_446580735428457_1837326256_n.jpg PDVD_096 ljklkjl.jkl.JPG PDVD_121 gvfdgvfdgdfgfdg.JPG hbgfcbhgfbhgfhbgfhbgfchbgfchbfgchbgfc.JPG 11484_526703490710267_457406912_n.jpg 04.20.21.JPG 04.20.13.JPG 04.28.12.JPG 04.28.06.JPG 04.29.03.JPG 04.42.07.JPG 04.49.09.JPG 04.49.06.JPG 04.49.04.JPG 04.50.22.JPG 04.51.25.JPG 04.51.42.JPG PDVD 0179.jpg HazukiReflection.jpg HazukiComputer.jpg HazukiUndies.jpg Gif/Animations ca-hazuki.gif sh-hazuki.gif royalhazuki.gif mo-hazuki.gif pa-mo-hazuki.gif pahazu.gif hazuki-dokk.gif hazu-spell.gif Animal Form Hazuki 3x2.png Special harere.jpg hazukitoei.jpg hazukisit.jpg Sketches/Hand Drawn hazuki-season1.png HazukiMottoNormalSettei.png HazukiMottoOjamajoSettei.png HazukiPatissiereSettei.png tumblr_n64kr8a4bR1rw96ryo1_1280.jpg 0000767943.jpeg 0000767942.jpeg 0000767940.jpeg 0000776469.jpeg 0000776470.jpeg 0000659288.jpeg Young Hazuki & Masaru settei.png O.D Hazuki as a five years old.png Light Novel Series Hazuki Naive.png o2HHg.jpg b810be8484b57f97e438a933ea83f57e.png 20160627_143327.jpg 20160627_143610.jpg tumblr_ns69k8xsdk1rw96ryo8_1280.jpg Manga 1ad9c070058f9e3b0a5460b2e9499705.png 20151228_183311.jpg 20151228_182925.jpg Trading Cards O.D Hazuki Kindergarten Card.png hazukicard.jpg hazukiboycard.jpg hazukisleepcard.gif hazukisportcard.gif hazukipigcard.gif hazukisport2card.jpg hazukisport6card.jpg hazukisport4card.jpg hazukisport5card.jpg hazukisport3card.jpg hazukisport7card.jpg hazukioutfitcard.jpg hazukischoolcard.jpg hazukiojamajocard.jpg hazukibroomcard.jpg hazukisharpcard.jpg hazukiroyalcard.jpg hazukimottocard.jpg hazukimotto2card.jpg hazukidokkancard.jpg hazukibroom2card.JPG hazukiandrerecard.jpg Cd/Dvd covers 51ME1Z8NPZL._SY445_.jpg OjamajoDoremiVideo3.png CD Club Vol 5.png Ojamajo CD Club Vol. 5 Ojamajo Solo Vocal Collection - Hazuki Fujiwara CD.gif Hazuki CD.png MAHO-Dou CD Collection Solo - Hazuki Fujiwara.gif Fujiwara.Hazuki.full.1342800.jpg BaydU0JsEX Be JOdE0pF9l53gU.jpg Hazuki 9.png Fujiwara.Hazuki.full.1348731.jpg Video Games sharp-game-hazuki1.gif|Transformation in Ojamajo Doremi # Mahou-dou Dance Carnival. sharp-game-hazuki2.gif sharp-game-hazuki3.gif sharp-game-hazuki4.gif hazupara.jpg|Hazuki in Nijiiro Paradise. Line Stickers Linesticker11.png Linesticker10.png Linesticker9.png Linesticker8.png Others hazukinormal.png Hazukinorm.png 3eb93e05c2f3857b1b29b6608ceb5721.png Ojamajo Doremi Sharp Hazuki pose.png royalha.png 740ebcbda0f95e72be27b21a67766980.png 0d9710187945719409978ee9aee98ec8.png Hazukimag.png hazukis5e1.jpg Category:Galleries